


I Just Wanted To Play Baseball, Man.

by sensitivebean



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitivebean/pseuds/sensitivebean
Summary: The Smoking Man is back, to Mulder and Scully's dismay, and he is after the newest team member of the Boston Red Sox (incidentally Jane Rizzoli's favorite baseball team). A series of unusual deaths at Fenway Park pique Mulder's interest and he hauls himself and Scully to Boston in search of an X File, where Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles have no idea just how other-worldly things are about to get.
Relationships: Jane Rizzoli/Fox Mulder, Maura Isles/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. The One Where Rizzoli & Isles Meet Mulder & Scully

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place around the beginning of R&I and later in the careers of Mulder and Scully, sometime between I Want To Believe and Season 11.
> 
> For context, if you watch R&I and haven't seen TXF, throughout the first several seasons of the show, it's established that there are human-alien hybrids who are the result of tests being conducted by people working within the U.S. government, and a lot of Mulder and Scully's history is built around those tests because Scully was abducted by the same government officials for testing to create that human-alien hybrid. The man at the forefront of organizing all the testing and tons of other awful stuff is often referred to in the show as "the cigarette-smoking man" or just "the smoking man".

Dana Scully reveled in her baths when she had the time to take them. There was nothing quite like relaxing in the tub after having petty arguments about science and extraterrestrial nonsense all day long.

Her cell phone rang on the sink. She rolled her eyes and heaved a large sigh. _Guess I won't be relaxing today_ , she thought, assuming it was the hospital. She picked it up reluctantly and heard in feigned excitement, "Hey Scully, it's me. We're going to Boston!" She was pleasantly surprised to hear his voice, but groaned, "Mulder, can it wait 30 minutes? I haven't had a chance to relax in days." Mulder retorted matter-of-factly, "Listen, I know we’re too old for the travelling, but I've been hearing reports of unusual occurrences happening at Fenway Park. There have been several murders surrounding the most recent Red Sox games.”

"And _why_ are these murders unusual occurrences?" Scully asked skeptically. With a smirk she could feel him forming through the phone, he said "well, all the bodies they've examined seem to have a puncture wound at the base of the neck." Scully's eyes widened. "You don’t think...?" She asked, the worry detectable in her voice. Mulder deadpanned, "I thought you'd enjoy that. I'll meet you at your place with the car in exactly 30 minutes.”

* * *

As per usual, a frazzled Jane Rizzoli stumbled through the pristine entryway of a calm and collected Maura Isles, who sat daintily sipping her fair trade espresso on a stool at the counter. "Hey Maura," she puffed. "Got some more coffee for me in there?" Maura's eyes peered over the edge of her mug as she nodded mid-sip, swallowed and said "Of course. I certainly wouldn't subject myself to a caffeine-less Jane all day." Jane grinned an exaggerated, toothy grin. "That's my girl." She sauntered over to the espresso machine, opened a travel mug, and filled it up. 

As she pushed the top down to seal the mug, Maura’s phone pinged and she picked it up to read the text with a concentrated frown. “We’re in for an interesting day, Jane. Susie just texted me that two people from the FBI are at BPD to help us with these murders.” Jane nearly spit out her coffee. “Are you kiddin’ me?! I don’t need the FBI in my house tellin’ me how to work my investigation!”

Maura maintained her cheerful demeanor: “I’ve heard of one of these detectives, a medical doctor and detective named Dana Scully. She and her partner work on some...interesting cases. Anyway, I think I’d like to hear her perspective of things, I’m sure it’s very unique. God knows we could use a little help with this one.” 

Jane ran her spidery fingers through her thick, Italian locks and inhaled so hard she snorted. “I’m happy for ya. I hope you and Dana Scully have a lovely time nerdin’ out over an autopsy while I’m try’na to run an investigation and stop whoever’s killin’ these people.” 

Before Maura had a chance to fight Jane’s theatrical accusations, their phones rang and they answered, simultaneously saying “Rizzoli” and “Isles”. They got their information, hung up, and Jane’s face hardened in frustration. “Another murder. Let's go.”

* * *

Nearing Fenway Park, Mulder and Scully sat in comfortable silence as they had for years now. Their relationship was more distant than it used to be, but not in a bad way. They truly loved each other, and they were each other’s touchstones as it were, but for the most part they lived their lives separately. It gave each of them a freedom they’d previously limited themselves to because of an old fear that they’d lose each other if they were apart. They concluded that even if they lived separate lives, they could still be there for each other any time if need be. 

Despite their open relationship and Scully’s distance from the FBI, a case like this couldn’t be avoided. They hadn’t seen victims murdered with this specific puncture wound in many years, and they were both beyond concerned.

Mulder sloppily drove himself and Scully up to the side of the stadium. A Boston Police Department CSRU team and a bunch of cops hovered nearby. Mulder and Scully stepped out of the car in their traditional long, open coats and walked over to the crime scene. They approached Jane, who stood with her arms crossed, deep in conversation with Detective Barry Frost. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to be face to face with the FBI duo. As they took out their ID’s and flashed them, Mulder made eye contact with Jane and said, “Agents Mulder and Scully, FBI.” 

Jane gave a tiny, forced smile with squinted eyes and said “Detective Jane Rizzoli, homicide. I heard you were comin’, and I do appreciate you comin’ all the way out here, but we don’t need your help. We can solve this case on our own.” 

Mulder pursed his lips and nodded slowly as if seriously considering her statement, then responded nonchalantly, “I think there’s been a misunderstanding here. We’re not here to help you solve your case. I noticed that the way your victims have been murdered is consistent with several cases we’ve worked on in the past. With all due respect, we know a lot more about these murders than you do. If you don’t want us involved, we won’t be, but it’s in the best interest of your potential future murder victims for you to let us stick around.” 

Despite the anger bubbling in her throat, Jane glared into his eyes weakly, unsure if she should take him at his word. If he was telling the truth, BPD really needed their insight. There had been 6 murders and they had zero information. At this rate, the Red Sox would never play at Fenway again, and she couldn’t be responsible for that. 

Scully pressed her lips together, eyed Mulder with one raised eyebrow in typical Scully fashion and grumbled, “I think I’m going to meet your medical examiner now.”

Scully turned on her heels and gracefully stepped several feet away to where Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner at the Boston Police Department, crouched in a perfectly tailored yellow dress and blazer next to the murder victim, her blonde hair tucked away perfectly into a high bun. Her green-hazel eyes were lowered in concentration. Scully pressed her thighs together in her pencil skirt to carefully lower herself next to the medical examiner. 

She took out her ID and introduced herself: “Hello, my name is Dana Scully. I’m a medical doctor and a-” Maura interrupted with a smile and a firm handshake as they both stood up: “-detective with the FBI, yes. I heard you were coming, and might I add, it is an honor to meet you. I’ve heard about the work you and Agent Mulder did on the X Files, and I’m thrilled to have you here. I think we could all benefit from your perspective, at least I know I could.” 

Scully’s face flushed slightly, and she was taken aback by the blood that rushed to her cheeks. She and Mulder were never met at a crime scene with this much enthusiasm from anyone, especially not since she’d been spending so much time away from the Bureau. She was surprised that Dr. Isles seemed to know and understand their work on the X Files. “Well, I-thank you, Dr. Isles. I must admit, I’m flattered. Agent Mulder and I don’t normally get such an enthusiastic greeting. In fact, I think he and Detective Rizzoli have already gotten off on the wrong foot.” 

Maura chuckled, bending to continue her examination of the body. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. Detective Rizzoli has never had a positive experience with the FBI. If you are both here to help without trying to take the case away from her, she’ll come around. She just wants to catch this killer. We all do.”

Scully quickly recovered from the flattery and resumed her strong state of being. The tips of her fingers grazed the medical examiner’s shoulder as a gentle, but confident show of understanding, and she thanked her again for the warm welcome. 

This time it was Maura’s turn to be taken aback by the gentle touch on her shoulder. Truthfully, as soon as she laid eyes on Scully, she felt inadequate. She knew that Agent Scully was as dedicated to science as she was herself, and she deeply admired that. Agents Mulder and Scully’s reputations (especially Agent Mulder’s) were controversial, but groundbreaking. They were formed by an admirable desire to learn the truth at all costs. But what she hadn’t found in her research she'd done about the agents on the way to Fenway Park was the energy that moved with Scully, which was incredibly sure and powerful. Scully’s red hair framed her face as a breeze moved it around her striking grayish-blue eyes. Cautiously moving her eyes downward so as not to be detected, Maura saw that the more mature medical doctor had impeccable taste. Her outfit was meticulously put together, but her appearance was seamless.

Quickly whisking away the brief distraction, Maura snapped back into action. “Agent Scully, we’ve never seen attacks like this before. Each of these victims have absolutely no wounds or even abrasions other than this puncture wound at the base of the neck,” she explained, pointing at the wound on the back of the victim’s head. “I pride myself on my attention to detail, and I know that I’ve examined these victims as thoroughly as possible. I’m at a loss as to what caused these puncture wounds.” 

Scully immediately responded, nearly cutting her off, with a hint of melancholy in her voice. “You remind me of a different version of myself, Dr. Isles. I should warn you, as someone who has always relied on science and logic to explain everything, I have seen many things that I will never be able to explain with neither science nor logic. Mulder and I can help you with these victims, but in the event that something extremely out of the ordinary is at hand, promise me that you’ll try to keep an open mind.” 

Maura felt a little concerned about the unprecedented disclaimer, but agreed to Scully’s terms. “Let’s reconvene with Agent Mulder and Detective Rizzoli, Agent Scully.”

* * *

Detectives Frost and Korsak moved in on Jane the second that Agent Mulder moved away to explore the crime scene. “Jane, if this Mulder guy is tellin’ any kind of truth, we need him and Agent Scully,” said Frost.

Korsak nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I remember hearing about these two some years ago. They specialize in unusual cases like this. We all hate having the FBI in our house, but we have no choice. If they can help us stop the murders, we can’t fight them.”

Jane groaned. “God, I hate it when you guys are right,” she admitted, turning to catch a glimpse of Mulder walking around her crime scene. She’d never admit it to these two, much less herself, but Agent Mulder was real easy on the eyes. She’d have to save the gossip about his baby blues for Maura's later. She had to focus on stopping these murders.

As Scully and Maura approached the detectives, Jane announced, “A'right everyone, lets head back to BPD and figure out where to go from here.”


	2. Elevator Vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how far I'm taking this story. It's going to be way longer than I originally anticipated. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

The FBI agents and detectives all pulled up to BPD headquarters in their respective vehicles. Jane and Maura stepped out of their car as Mulder and Scully did the same. The duos approached each other and entered the building. Jane gestured at the elevator to allow the agents to walk in first before she and Maura joined them. They naturally split apart. Almost immediately Jane noticed that she had ended up next to Agent Mulder, while Maura stood closely to Agent Scully. 

Jane felt a twinge of disappointment, noticing that they looked comfortable together. Their bodies practically touched and they were unbearably calm. They were even almost the same height. She wished she could stand that calmly next to Agent Mulder, but she couldn’t help feeling so defensive. Being a female cop in the boy’s club, she had to prove herself every second of every day. Besides, every time the FBI came to BPD they either tried to extort all her information about the case and then work the entire thing behind her back or just take the case away from her, point blank. Why should she trust this guy? Why shouldn’t he have to earn her trust on her own turf? She closed her eyes and sighed quietly before the elevator doors opened and they walked onto the office floor.

Scully leaned into her left leg in front of the standing board in the middle of the room, which mapped out all the murders and their possible connections. She figured it best for her to approach Detective Rizzoli so that Mulder wouldn’t put his foot in it again. Her hair swung lightly around her neck as she turned to Jane. “So Detective Rizzoli, what can you tell us about this case?” 

Before Jane could open her mouth to say something smart, Frost interrupted as a precaution, knowing his partner well. He stepped slightly in front of Jane to get access to the board. 

“I’m Detective Frost, Agent Scully,” reaching out to shake her hand and then using the same hand to gesture at the web of photographs. “So far, we’ve had 5 murders, all in random places throughout and directly around Fenway Park. The victims have seemingly no connection to each other and each one of them has no physical or internal injuries other than the puncture wound at the base of their neck which caused their deaths. There’s been one death every week and we’ve been scrambling for physical evidence. Any evidence, really.”

Mulder and Scully gave each other a look that only the two of them understood. Locking his eyes with Jane’s, he began: “We’ve seen murders like this, but not in a long time. Your murder weapon is a metal cylinder with a button that shoots out a thin, long, extremely sharp piece of metal meant specifically for killing someone with a stab wound at the base of the neck,” he started before Jane interrupted, trying to ignore his firm stare: “Okay, we’re going to need a detailed description of that weapon so everyone knows what they’re looking for. Agent Mulder, can you come with me and explain the weapon to a sketch artist so we can hand it out to everyone?” 

Mulder’s fixed gaze on Jane’s obsidian eyes made the hair on her arms stand on end as he walked towards her in compliance.

Maura looked back and forth at them, noticing Mulder’s fixation on Jane. It was unusual for Jane to allow any man to get away with a power move like that. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but she was too preoccupied with the murders and too interested in working with Agent Scully to get involved in whatever drama this was evolving into. “Agent Scully, would you like to join me in the lab for this autopsy?” She suggested. Scully’s gaze fixated on Mulder, internally willing him to behave himself, and she said “Yes Dr. Isles, I think it would be in everyone's interest for us to get started.” Maura was pleased. She gave a half-smile and a curt nod and the two stunning women walked away in their high heels.


	3. A Generous Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being gay af, I simply cannot go to my grave knowing that I never wrote about these characters being interested in each other, and that's that.

Maura led Scully into the lab after they put on lab coats, and she repaid Scully’s earlier gesture by grazing the back of Scully’s lab coat with her arm as she held the door for her. Facing away from Maura, Scully raised an eyebrow. She had made the same subtle display at the crime scene and she hadn’t expected it to be reciprocated. It made her feel good. She felt admired and confident.  She had purposely put extra effort into her appearance for this trip. She hadn’t been following a case in over a year, and she spent all of her time in scrubs, and she had chosen this outfit specifically to accentuate her toned figure.

Maura dragged her eyes up and down the red-head’s body as she walked through the door. Despite the lab coat, she noted her firm muscles, admiring her strong, but feminine appearance. Her brain rattled off something about how the healthier people appear, the more attractive they are to others. It was clear that Agent Scully valued her health, and Maura’s pulse flickered watching her walk confidently in her figure-hugging outfit to the murder victim.

As Maura stepped across the room to meet Scully, she started, “Agent Scully, I-” but before she could finish, Scully interrupted, “-Dana. You might want to call me Agent Scully around Agent Mulder, but call me Dana.” Maura shivered. She wondered if it was visible, and she gulped before responding curtly, “Okay, you can call me Maura.” She felt a familiar twinge between her legs and willed it away, remembering that they had work to do. She was shocked that it was there in the first place-she considered herself very professional at her workplace and it felt unusual.

They stood on either side of the body and both of them realized that they weren’t even sure which one of them should begin the Y-incision. Scully quickly took charge to avoid an uncomfortable situation. “Maura, you should perform this autopsy. This is your workplace and I’m just a guest in your lab. You seem like someone with an impeccable attention to detail and I’m interested in watching you work if you don’t mind.” The flattery was an unnecessary embellishment, but she wanted to flatter Maura anyway. 

The medical examiner blushed slightly and nodded in agreement. “Alright. I’ll begin the Y-incision.” 

After about 30 minutes had gone by, almost nothing had been done. Moments after Maura made the Y-incision, they'd begun talking about unique cases from Scully’s past non-stop, per Maura's "So, what kind of interesting cases did you have when you started on the X Files?". They discussed the man Mulder and Scully had pursued during one of their first cases together, a man who murdered people to consume their livers to survive and who could re-form his body to travel through buildings through their ventilation systems. 

They discussed the town of circus and sideshow performers they had investigated in Florida, where they discovered that a man’s underdeveloped conjoined twin was not simply an appendage, but in fact alive and committing murders. She boasted about stunning Mulder by eating a cricket in front of him after they had solved the case.

Maura’s mouth was frozen in a huge, open-mouthed smile, anticipating Scully’s every word. To Scully’s anecdote about the cricket she quipped, “I’ve tried crickets before! They’re actually very high in protein, but most people can’t get past the insect part.” 

With her arms crossed daintily, Scully chuckled and said approvingly, “I’m thrilled to meet another professional woman who would also consume an insect. I think they taste pretty good.”

Maura ventured on, changing the subject, “Are you and Agent Mulder staying in a hotel nearby? If you haven’t chosen one yet, I can recommend one for you.” Scully let her arms hang at her sides as she rolled her eyes and sighed, “No, Mulder and I always stay in a mediocre motel. The Bureau pays for it. He doesn’t mind, but I’ve always found it to be one of the most annoying parts of the job. I appreciate sleeping in a place that feels comfortable and safe.” 

An idea flashed through Maura’s mind and she quickly seized the opportunity, hoping to impress the more mature FBI agent: “Dana, I have an idea. Why don’t you come and stay in my guest house? I’d be honored to host you. If Agent Mulder doesn’t mind staying in motels, I’m sure he won’t mind if you’d rather stay somewhere homier.” 

Scully’s striking eyes popped open in excitement and relief. She didn't want to impose, but the offer sounded so much nicer than the shabby motels she knew far too well. She had to admit she was intrigued as well-the M.E. had an entire guest house in addition to her actual house? _How much money do medical examiners make in Boston?_ Ultimately, she responded, “Are you sure? I can certainly tolerate the motel, but I would so appreciate that, especially after the long drive. My back is not happy about that ride.” 

Maura smiled knowingly. “I can imagine. It’s almost an 8-hour drive. I really do mean it, my guest house is empty and I’d be happy to have you. I love hosting and I haven't had guests in a while.” 

Scully rested a gloved hand on Maura’s and met her green-hazel eyes, which somehow appeared to have light shining within them. “Thank you, Maura. I will take you up on your offer. Mulder can tolerate the motel on his own this one time. It will give us more time to discuss the case as well, since we haven’t gotten very far yet,” she said, gesturing to the body with a tilt of her head. 

Maura looked down, her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. “Oh god, you’re right. I haven’t even gotten to the stomach contents yet! Let’s get back to work. There will be time for stories later at the house.”


	4. A Moment of Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to imagine Maura with anyone other than Jane, but I feel like it's worth it. Maura and Scully are perfect for each other in some alternate universe.

Jane swore she felt the hair on the back of her neck bristling as she fought the desire to shut down every word that came out of Agent Mulder’s mouth. He made her feel threatened, and she hated feeling vulnerable in any setting. She couldn’t believe she was attracted to the agent to boot. She knew Korsak, Frost, and Maura would all be on her ass if she messed this up because of her pride. She forced down her frustration and tuned back in to the discussion Mulder was having with Frost and Korsak. 

Korsak looked frustrated. “Agent Mulder, isn't there anything you can tell us about this case besides the information you gave us about the murder weapon? We’re low on evidence here, and we need all the help we can get.”  _ I don’t know if I’d make us sound that desperate,  _ she thought to herself spitefully. 

She looked at Mulder’s face to see what his response would be. He took a long pause before answering. “It’s been a long time since Agent Scully and I have seen attacks like this, Detective Korsak. We didn’t know that people like this still existed among us.

“People like what?” Jane ventured. Mulder’s eyes moved to her and they searched her up and down briefly before he said, “It’s complicated. These people are extremely elusive. They are excellent at disguising themselves and have a knack for disappearing without a trace. They are also very dangerous, as you’ve seen based on these murders. What I can’t figure out is why they’d be going around killing people who have nothing to do with each other, because before all the people attacked were connected to the same string of conspiracies, or members of the same race-” Mulder stuttered and quickly tried to save himself “I-I mean, group of people.” 

Jane saw that he was withholding information immediately. “Whaddaya mean, race? Are the killers all white or somethin’?” Mulder was quick to correct her: “No, no, I meant group of people. They’re part of a group of people, but honestly, we’ve never seen them travel in groups, so we’re probably looking for one guy. Probably big-really tall and  _ really _ strong.” 

Mulder wasn’t sure how much information he could give away without having to explain that what they were really looking for was alien-human hybrids. Detective Rizzoli seemed to be in charge and she was clearly skeptical of him. He’d felt her eyes boring into him while he was talking to Korsak and Frost before. He couldn’t tell if she was angry at him or interested in what he had to say.

He pulled at his chin in exasperation, watching the three detectives talk. Detective Rizzoli saw right through him.  _ How am I going to gain her trust with giving her information without telling her the whole truth?  _ She was clearly too smart for that.

How could he give the detectives enough information without giving them all of the information? He knew that they would completely lose respect for him if something as outlandish as “alien-human hybrid” came out of his mouth.

He popped back into reality when Detective Rizzoli turned to face him to explain, “The only people who have been at Fenway Park at the time of the murders have been maintenance guys and this new player on the Red Sox.” 

Mulder raised his eyebrows. “You mean Carl Jameson? The guy who started this season?” 

Jane rolled her eyes. “Is there another new player I don’t know about, Agent Mulder?” 

He half-smiled undetectably, recognizing this banter as familiar, since it was the same banter he’d always had with his partner. He couldn’t deny he felt drawn to her even though she seemed to dislike him. Her skepticism and fiery persona (although much more exaggerated) reminded him of Scully, and it was endearing. Her swagger and strength were incredibly attractive and he found her enticing, but he figured there was no chance of that being reciprocated based on the fumes pouring out of her.

He ignored the sarcastic comment and decided to piss her off even more than it would have if he’d fought back. Instead of being sarcastic back to her, he got cocky thinking about the banter he always had with Scully and planted an exaggerated smile on his face and said almost mockingly “You’re absolutely right, Detective Rizzoli. That was a silly thing for me to say, considering there’s only one new player on the Red Sox. I sincerely apologize.” Instead of the fury he was anticipating, Jane’s eyebrows tilted up like she was in pain and her entire face flushed. 

Mulder's stomach dropped. He was immediately filled with regret, but didn’t want to embarrass her by apologizing in front of her coworkers, who were slightly behind her and couldn’t see her expression. “Um, would you mind giving me an overview of those maintenance guys you questioned so we’re all on the same page? Agent Scully and I really want to help in any way that we can.” 

Jane quickly shook away whatever had come over her. “Yeah, uh, Frost, would you mind tellin' Agent Mulder what the maintenance guys told us? I’m gonna run down to the lab and see if Maura and Agent Scully got anything.” With that, she used her long legs to escape the bullpen in three long strides.

* * *

The second the elevator doors closed in front of her Jane grimaced and her fingers anxiously fumbled with the scars on her hands as they often did when she was uncomfortable or upset. She cursed at herself in the enclosed space, “what the  _ fuck  _ was that, Jane?” She hated her own vulnerability, and she was furious at herself for appearing so vulnerable in front of someone she disliked because of the powerful influence that came with his position and reputation. She was even more upset because she fucking  _ liked  _ him at the same time.

When the elevator doors opened a switch flipped in Jane’s head as it did when she compartmentalized, which she probably did too much. She walked into the lab undetected, where Maura and Scully were silent, intensely focused on the murder victim. They had already realized how long it was taking them to do the autopsy and were back in the zone. 

She felt a pang of jealousy, followed by a pang of guilt for feeling jealous. Maura and Agent Scully clearly got along right from the start and she was bitter that she didn’t have the same ease with Agent Mulder. She knew it was mostly her fault for being so angry that they were infiltrating her case, but she was bitter nonetheless.

Jane knew Maura was amazing, albeit a massive nerd, and that she deserved to enjoy making connections with other amazing nerds. If she dared complain to Maura she’d be met with the logic that Jane had set herself up for failure from the start because she'd set out to hate the FBI agents the moment she found out about them, and Maura would be right. She felt like whining about it but didn’t need the lecture.

When she approached the autopsy table, neither medical expert budged. She cleared her throat and both women jumped, clutching their chests. 

Maura flashed Jane a look of betrayal, exclaiming “Jane! Why do you always sneak up on me when I’m working?” 

Jane’s eyebrows popped up and her jaw fell in disbelief, rebutting, “Maura! I opened and closed the door AND clopped into the room in heeled boots! It ain’t my fault you can’t hear!” 

Scully laughed, reaching across the autopsy table to lightly touch Maura’s with the tips of her fingers. “It’s alright, Dr. Isles. How can we help, Detective Rizzoli?”

“Did you guys find anything new?” Jane asked, skeptically eyeing Agent Scully’s hand on Maura’s, not expecting the gesture. She looked questioningly at Maura’s face, but only saw Maura looking into the body.

Scully responded first, rescinding her gloved fingers. “Well, I don’t know what you’ve been finding, but so far there’s absolutely nothing being revealed by this body other than the fact that he was killed by a stab wound to the base of the neck. What did you find out about the victim?”

Jane’s brow furrowed in disappointment. “There’s not a single interesting thing about him. His name is James Prescott, and he just happened to be around Fenway Park the day he was killed. He was a huge baseball fan and he hung around a lot, hopin’ to catch a glimpse of some players.”

“So he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?” Maura asked.

“Looks like it. Sorry for interrupting while you were _in the zone_ , call me if you find anything that might help.”

For the first time since Jane scared the crap out of her upon entering the room, Maura made eye contact with Jane, nodded seriously to acknowledge her request, and Jane reluctantly left to return to the bullpen.


	5. See Jane Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so long, I didn't feel like there was a good place to break it up. Thoughts are appreciated. :)

When Jane walked back in, Korsak approached her. “Hey, kid. Frost and I are going to work on security footage and do whatever research we can from here and then we might go back over to Fenway to see if we missed anything. We think you should go with Agent Mulder to try and seek out that new player, Carl Jameson. He’s the only one we haven’t been able to get a hold of, and all the rest of them have pretty solid alibis for all the murders.”

Jane whined, “Come on, Korsak! Why do I have to go with him??? You know he’s the last person I wanna be stuck with. Can’t you or Frost go?”

Korsak smirked. “Yeah, right. I saw you starin’ at him before.” Jane sucked in ton air to fight his statement, but he put up a hand and talked over her. “ _Anyway_ , you wanted to be in charge of this case because _you’re_ the die hard Red Sox fan, so take charge of it and go look for our suspect.”

Jane bit her lip. She hated being chastised by the older cop, but she knew when to admit defeat. She strode over to Mulder and said, “Agent Mulder, care to accompany me to look for Carl Jameson?”

Mulder stared at her in shock for a moment, then nodded and grabbed his coat. While they waited for the elevator, Jane turned her head to glare at Korsak, who acknowledged her glare with a girly, mocking wave and silly grin.

Jane and Mulder approached her unmarked car and they hopped in with Jane behind the wheel. It was her car, but she probably wouldn’t have let him drive his own car anyway. She sucked it up and accepted her fate to look for the ball player with the FBI agent once she got in the car and started filling Mulder in. “Jameson lives about ten minutes from Fenway. We’ve been there three times already and he’s never there, and every time we go to Fenway to talk to him we miss him by milliseconds. Real suspicious, if you ask me.”

“Weird,” Mulder said thoughtfully. “Seems like that’s either a bizarre coincidence, or he really does not want to be found. How is someone who has to appear to the public so often so elusive?” He wasn’t really asking the detective. He knew how someone could be that elusive, but he couldn’t be sure yet. She fought the urge to be sarcastic and agreed with him instead. “Yeah, I’m getting tired of his shenanigans. We need to solve this case.”

They pulled up to an average-looking brown building. “This is where a brand new Red Sox player making a ton of money lives?” Mulder asked, surprised that the building wasn’t nicer. Jane nodded. “I know, I said the same thing the first time we came looking for him. He lives on the third floor.”

Mulder went to open and hold the door for her and gave a relaxed smile as he gestured with his hand for her to enter first. She felt her cheeks flush slightly as she entered and the arm of her jacket accidentally slid across his due to the small entryway. The accidental touch didn’t go unnoticed by Mulder. Jane admired the gesture in spite of herself. She swished through the door as quickly as possible, shoving down the fluttering in her stomach, trying not to look like she was running away from him.

They climbed the stairs and approached apartment 3B. Mulder boldly took charge, knocking on the door. Jane’s eyes narrowed at what felt like a power move to her. “FBI, Mr. Jameson, we’d like to talk to you.” They heard shuffling inside and turned to look at each other in surprise, neither expecting him to be inside. She stepped forward to say more gently “Mr. Jameson, you’re not in trouble, we just wanna talk. Please open the door.”

They heard what sounded like six different locks turning and 4 chains being undone, and then the door cracked open with another chain still latched in the middle. Through the few inches of opening, Jane and Mulder saw a hulking man, looking about 6 feet tall, with milky white skin, short brown hair, and worried brown eyes. He was their top suspect, but they both immediately doubted his involvement in the murders despite his size. The man was clearly terrified of something, and it wasn’t the cops.

Jane leaned towards the door, speaking in a calm voice, “Hey Carl. I promise we’re only here to help. I’m Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is Agent Fox Mulder. Can we come in please?” The man’s chest visibly rose and fell quickly as he closed the door, undoing the chain and opening the door slowly. Jane and Mulder both raised their eyebrows slightly. The dude was absolutely ripped. His biceps looked like they were going to blast through his gray t-shirt.

“I know why you’re here,” he said in an incredibly deep, quaking voice. “You think I murdered those people at Fenway.”

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but Mulder spoke first, maintaining her calm tone as he jumped (or leapt, rather) to the chase. “I don’t think you murdered those people, Carl. However, I think you know something, and that’s why you’re hiding from whoever’s behind it. We can help you, but you have to tell us what’s going on.”

Jane was surprised by the level of assumption Mulder had just made, recognizing the action in herself. She was known for making moves like that and for being ahead of the investigation because she always trusted her gut. She respected this quality and felt like she was beginning to understand him.

Jameson protested, “You don’t understand! You can’t help me. No one can help me.” He sat on the navy blue couch and put his head in his hands. “I just wanted to play baseball, man. I should have sucked it up and done something normal, like plumbing.” Before Jane could make a quip about plumbing, Mulder pulled a chair up to face Jameson, leaning in to say, “Carl, I do understand. You’re not a typical guy, you’re...unique. I’m probably the only person who understands exactly what you’re going through, but you have to help me out here.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed.  _ What does Mulder know about this guy that I don’t?  _ She tried to imagine that it was just the decades of experience Mulder had on her, but her gut said otherwise. What was it Maura had told her about the agents? Something about interesting cases? She should have asked follow up questions but she had been too pissed about their arrival. She rolled her eyes at herself and resolved to see how much they would say, hoping something would be revealed to her.

Jameson looked intensely at Mulder, trying to decide if the FBI agent meant what he thought he meant. He looked at Jane and saw her squinting at Mulder, noticing that they weren’t on the same page. He took a leap of faith, figuring he was screwed anyway: “I’m being framed, sir. I’d never hurt anyone. I just wanted to be on the team. Someone’s been in my apartment. They’re listening to my phone calls. After I heard a click while I was on the phone the other day I panicked and turned the place upside down and found a goddamned wire inside a light fixture. I saw an unmarked car following me the other day. I couldn’t see who was in it, it was too dark...” His voice trailed off.

Mulder sprang into action, trying to maintain the momentum, “Uh, okay, so did you see anything on the car? Elbow sticking out of the window? Anything? Know someone specific who might be after you?”

The newly inducted Red Sox player now had tears in his eyes. “I-I dunno…” he sniffed, “there was some smoke coming out of the window, I think. It was kinda far back…” Suddenly Mulder stiffened. In a low, intense voice, he asked “Are you sure you saw smoke, Carl? Coming out of the window and not from the back of the car or the engine?”

Jameson shook his head. “No, no, I’m sure it was the wind-” his voice cut out before "dow" as he turned white. “Cigarette smoke...oh my god, they’re trying to kill me!”

Mulder seemed to be in shock and Jane stepped in. “Carl do you know who was in the car? If you’re not sure, it’s okay, but we need-” Jameson leapt from the couch and bolted. Mulder came out of his thoughts and jumped out of his chair after the giant man and he and Jane gave chase. 

Jane was easily faster than Mulder, and she was right on Jameson’s tail when he turned a corner and she slammed into a middle aged Latino-looking man, who stumbled back into the front of the building on the corner with the weight of her speed being stopped short. “Woah!” He exclaimed. Jane pulled away, out of breath and frantically looking for Jameson.  _ I was right behind him _ , she thought _.  _ “Sir, did you see a six-foot-tall man run past you?” The man looked puzzled. “Yes, didn’t you see him? He went that way.” He pointed down the street.

Mulder shortly ran up to her side, panting. Jane explained as quickly as possible, “I was right behind him but when I turned the corner I slammed into this man and then he was just gone! He says he went that way.” She gestured at the man and pointed in the direction he showed her. “I’m gonna keep going.”

Mulder grabbed her arm as she started to run off. “Wait.” He held her in place and gave the man a kind smile. She began to fight him. “What the hell are you doing??? He’s getting away!!” Mulder shushed her and she froze. She practically burst into flames. “ _ Who the fuck do you think you are?”  _ She seethed through a clenched jaw.

He ignored Jane, turned back towards the man, who repeated himself, “Sir, the large man went that way.” He pointed again. 

Mulder maintained his smile. “Thank you. Do you live around here?” 

“Yeah, a couple blocks away.”

["Agent Mulder, let me go!]

“What’s your address? You know, in case we need to follow up.”

“Uhhh...I live at umm...245…” He stuttered.

Mulder let go of Jane and grabbed the man. “I know it’s you, Jameson, I’m not an idiot!” Jane’s anger vanished and she gawked at Mulder, her mouth hanging open. “Mulder, stop! Leave him alone, that’s not Jameson!” 

She reached out to grab Mulder but missed, watching in utter disbelief as the man grabbed Mulder back, lifted him off the ground, and threw him clean across the street. Mulder slammed into a brick wall and crumpled to the ground.

Jane screamed, “Agent Mulder!” She whipped around to tackle the middle aged man and was faced with Jameson, who turned and bolted.

She did a double take. That had just been a random old guy on the street. How the fuck had Jameson been standing there in front of her?

She was too stunned to give chase and needed to see if Mulder was okay. She sprinted across the street and gently rolled him over. She heard him groaning and exhaled, relieved. She briefly put the case away in her mind and focused her attention on taking care of him.

“Hey, Agent Mulder. You okay? That looked like it fuckin’ hurt.” She helped him sit up slowly. When her hand touched his left arm to help him stand from both sides he gasped, grabbing her wrist to stop her from touching his left side. “I think I broke my shoulder.”

“A'right, don’t worry, you’re gonna be fine. Let's get you to a hospital,” she said in a soothing voice.

Mulder shook his head willfully. “No, no, we don’t have time for that. Take me to Scully.” They stood up slowly.

Jane hesitated, then figured Scully was a medical doctor anyway and that he’d fight her on it and nodded in agreement.

She looked him over again and once she was positive he wasn’t about to drop dead, she moved to face him head on, sucked in a huge Italian breath, and let into him: “Agent Mulder, you wanna explain WHAT THE FUCK I JUST SAW? I knew you were hidin’ something, but I sure as hell wasn’t expecting some rando to pick you up and toss you across the street like a fuckin’ ragdoll.” Her face was bright red and she was practically sweating. The incredulity of everything she’d just witnessed hit her on the head like an anvil in a Looney Tunes episode and she wanted answers. “If you open your mouth and I even  _ suspect  _ that you’re not tellin' me the whole truth, I will literally punch you in that arm,” she said, pointing at his left arm, which she suddenly noticed was hanging a few inches lower than the other. 

Recognizing his injury mid-rant, she added, “and by the way, that’s not broken, your shoulder’s dislocated. You got real lucky this time.” She motioned for him to walk to the car.


	6. This is Gonna Sound Batshit Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love when Jane's vulnerable, even if it's only a lil' bit. I think if Jane and Mulder were ever to meet they'd end up really loving each other after butting heads for a while.

The agent’s mind raced. He knew Jane had just seen a man pick him up and throw him across the street, but he was still worried she would think he was nuts. His years of experience with Scully taught him that even if someone saw the truth for themselves it didn’t necessarily mean they were convinced.

He grimaced as he got into the car. The pain in his shoulder and arm were searing, but he knew Jane wasn’t bluffing and that he had to explain what he knew. “Alright Detective Rizzoli-” she cut him off and threw him a bone as an act of good faith, seeing as he'd ended up with the injury. “-Jane. I’m pretty sure whatever we just experienced warrants a first-name basis.” He paused, pleasantly surprised. “Okay...no one calls me Fox, but you can call me Mulder, without the 'agent'.” She nodded and waved her hand in the air, gesturing for him to continue.

“Jane, I’m going to tell you exactly what we just saw, and then I’ll explain it. I need to warn you that all of this is going to sound batshit crazy and impossible, but I swear it’s all true. Scully will corroborate everything I have to say, which no one should take for granted, because she fights anything that can’t be explained by logic and science.” He gritted his teeth as they went over a big bump. Jane felt bad that he was in pain despite her frustration with everything she'd just experienced. She wished she could fix his shoulder herself.

“Jameson is the result of years of tests conducted by men within our own government to create a new race of beings who would be able to survive a kind of apocalypse on Earth which never actually took place. They used alien DNA and human DNA to engineer an alien-human hybrid, like Jameson. The hybrids are incredibly strong, as we witnessed when he tossed me like a paper airplane, and the reason I knew he was that pedestrian is because they also have the ability to shape-shift. Carl Jameson and the man you crashed into are the same person. I had a feeling it was him because he couldn’t have just vanished into thin air, I saw that you were directly behind him as I caught up. When I asked him for his address and he couldn’t tell me, I knew it was him. He transformed as he turned the corner to throw you off. If I hadn’t known what he was capable of we’d never have known it was him."

Jane stared at the road with wide eyes, her lips pressed together hard, and she nodded very slowly. She couldn't deny that what she had seen defied all logic. She couldn't explain how the pedestrian vanished and was replaced with Jameson after she turned away for a couple of seconds. She also couldn't explain Jameson vanishing into thin air as she turned the corner to catch him. She definitely couldn't explain seeing the pedestrian ( _Jameson?_ ) chucking Mulder clean across the street like he weighed nothing. What Mulder was saying sounded impossible, but it connected the dots, unbelievable or not.

Mulder held his breath through her long silence, bracing himself for what he thought was an inevitable rebuttal.

"Sooooo...Jameson is a human, but with alien DNA?" She asked slowly.

"Yes."

"And the alien DNA allows him to completely change his appearance?"

"Yep."

"And the alien DNA also gives him...super strength?"

"Uh-huh."

She tapped her index finger rapidly on the steering wheel. "I'm not gonna lie and say that I wholeheartedly believe you, 'cause I think that sounds batshit crazy, like you said. But, my gut tells me that you're tellin' the truth and I believe that Scully would corroborate your explanation, so I guess...I believe you?" The tone of her voice curled up into a question, like she wasn't even sure if she believed herself.

Mulder stared at her in what appeared to be admiration. She felt the warmth of his gaze hovering over the side of her face.

He respected the hell out of her for being open to possibilities she'd probably never considered in her life. "Thank you for not yelling at me. Usually there's at least an argument. Honestly, I thought you'd rip me a new one every time we spoke since we met at the crime scene, but especially for telling you something as outlandish as this. I kinda thought you'd kick me out of the car."

Jane bit her bottom lip, feeling guilty. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. I never had a good experience with the FBI comin' into my house. I was tryin' to protect BPD and...myself too, I guess. I hate bein' manhandled. I worked my ass off in the boy's club to get where I am and I do _not_ take that for granted." The unprecedented moment of vulnerability made her feel hot and uncomfortable.

He replied, "I can't claim to understand what that's like, but I do know that Scully has described the same kind of thing to me in reference to working her way into the FBI, and long after she was in it too. I can't imagine how difficult that must be. You are clearly an excellent detective. Scully and I would probably both be dead if we didn't trust our instincts the same way you're describing. It's the mark of someone who truly belongs in our fields. Thank you for trusting your gut, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you never would have believed me if you hadn't seen it for yourself. Hopefully we'll be able to stop these murders now that we're on the same page."

Jane opened her mouth to respond to Mulder's genuine words, but his phone rang and he answered it quickly.

"Hey, Scully. Did you guys finish that autopsy?" He paused to listen. "Oh, okay...yeah, sure, don't worry about it. I know you hate the motels...no, no, really, don't worry about it, I want you to be comfortable. You know I don't mind the motels...hah, yeah, we are getting too old for these long drives. Let's catch up tomorrow, okay? Have fun with Dr. Isles." He hung up the phone and sighed.

Jane's ears perked up at the mention of the medical examiner's name. "What did Agent Scully say? Why didn't you mention your arm?"

"Looks like we should head to the hospital. It's getting dark anyway, I don't want her to worry. She said Dr. Isles offered for her to stay in her guest house. She never liked the motels that inevitably come with this job, and she said her back's been hurting from the long drive. It'll be killing her if she sleeps on a motel bed, too. Besides, I owe her one, I sprang this case on her out of nowhere and she agreed to come even though she works ridiculous hours at her hospital."

The corners of Jane's mouth turned up slightly. She had a feeling Maura was up to something, and it tickled her. Her best friend never failed to intrigue her. "Alrighty then, hospital it is."

Before he could consider whether it was a good idea, Mulder said "Hey, do you want to get a drink afterwards? I don't know about you, but after they shove my joints back together I'm gonna need a drink."

Jane felt a chill go up her spine, but she did her best to play off her excitement: "Uh, yeah sure, I could really use a beer after finding out that alien-human hybrids are a thing. Maybe a couple beers. Okay, maybe a few beers." Without thinking, she reached over to pat him on the leg jokingly on each syllable when she said "a few beers".

Mulder laughed as Jane turned left to go in the direction of the hospital.


	7. "So, How'd I Do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the only reason I came up with this fanfic in the first place. It's the first sexual encounter I've ever written, so go easy on me. Also, if Gillian Anderson and Sasha Alexander ever met in real life, I'm pretty sure the planet would explode. The world cannot possibly handle that much sexy at once.

After Scully called Mulder to fill him in, the two women finished their autopsy and arrived at Maura's house much later than anticipated. The pair sat on Maura’s couch, each with a second glass of red wine in hand, sipping as they looked at the files spread out across the coffee table. They’d both removed their blazers after the first glass of wine slightly rose their temperatures and they sat closely together, almost touching.

Maura pressed her lips together and squinted at an image in deep thought before asking, “Dana, I want you to be honest with me. Is there something...other-worldly about this case?” 

Scully almost choked on her sip of wine. She hadn't anticipated the question, and she could tell that Maura was someone who relied on science and logic as much as she did, and she knew that her younger self (and her current self too, if she was being honest) would have been unlikely to accept information about anything “other-worldly” without hard evidence.

Maura noticed her hesitation and continued, “I like to think I’m fairly open minded for someone whose life revolves around science, and you did ask me to keep an open mind. When I agreed to that I wasn’t doing it carelessly.” 

Scully’s eyes met Maura’s and she hesitated again before explaining, “I can tell you what I know, but it is going to be hard to accept, even if you are open-minded. Are you sure you want me to tell you?” 

Maura’s eyebrows tilted inward, visibly expressing her understanding of the seriousness of what Scully had to tell her. “Yes...I’m sure.”

Scully began, “The men who committed crimes like these in the past were not human. Well, they were human, but they were the subjects of various tests enacted secretly by our government. Tests to create a new race of beings--an alien-human hybrid. The alien-human hybrids we fought against were all men, but there were also women. They have a sort of green blood that is lethal to humans when it is exposed to the air. When the gas from their blood is released, it will kill any person standing nearby instantly and cause their body to disintegrate. The only way to kill them is with the same puncture wound to the back of the neck that you’ve discovered on all of these victims. Their DNA allows them to physically alter their appearance to look like someone else, making them nearly impossible to catch. We thought that the man who was at the head of almost every government conspiracy we fought to uncover was dead, but now I’m not so sure.”

She paused for a moment and her eyes seemed to glaze over as she looked past Maura and continued more quietly, “There were other tests. Tests on abducted women who unwillingly aided the people trying to produce this hybrid. I was one of those women. They abducted me and did unspeakable things to me. They put a chip in my neck and when I removed it it gave me terminal cancer, which I survived only because of Mulder’s determination. They took my eggs and created a hybrid child with my DNA who died right in front of me before I could even get to know her.” She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “I don’t know why I’m telling you so much about what happened to me. I haven’t spoken to anyone other than Mulder about this in years.”

Maura was truly at a loss for words. She felt the heat of tears forming out of a deep sadness for the doctor, the realization of where the strength emanating from Scully originated setting in, but she quickly blinked them away. She believed that Scully was telling her the truth, but she couldn’t fathom the words she had formed.  _ Our government was secretly testing on human beings to create an alien-human hybrid? Abducting innocent women to torture them in the name of some ungodly science?  _ Her eyes darted from side to side as she tried to reckon with the difficult information. 

Scully saw tension in Maura’s hand as she gripped her wine glass and she reached out and touched Maura’s cheek, bringing her gaze back to her own. She put her other hand over the hand Maura had clasped over her glass. She gazed at Maura and softly said, “Please, don’t feel sorry for me. I have accepted my past and Mulder and I did everything we could to stop the men who thought they could play God.”

Maura had never felt more compassion or more attraction toward another human being in her life. Scully’s experienced sureness and current vulnerability were beyond enticing. To her own surprise, she reached out cautiously with her hand and placed it around the side of Scully’s neck. Scully didn’t resist as Maura pulled her towards her, looking into blue-gray pools, and their lips pressed together gently.

They breathed in each other’s signature perfumes as they began to move together, both placing their glasses down on the table without pulling away. They both felt a desperate need to process the emotional situation by being as close as physically possible. When Maura moved her hand away from Scully’s neck, the outside of her hand innocently slipped over a hardened nipple behind the cream-colored fabric of Scully’s button-down shirt. She ran her other now-free hand up Scully’s thigh, stopping when she felt an increase in heat under her palm.

Scully was overwhelmed with emotion, and felt a few tears escape down her cheeks. Tasting their saltiness, Maura paused. “Dana, is this okay?” Without a word, Scully nodded and pulled Maura back into a salty kiss, using her teeth to grip the tongue which cautiously searched for hers. She felt a familiar wetness underneath her stockings. She reached for Maura’s hand and took it to place on her breast, which Maura caressed gently. They began to pick up speed, moving naturally against each other as Maura felt the same familiar throbbing between her own legs. She took Scully’s hand and pulled her away from the couch with a mischievous grin, leading her down the hall to her exquisitely decorated and dimly lit master bedroom.

As they neared the bed, Scully grabbed Maura’s waist and spun her around, pushing her up against the foot of the bed. Maura reached up to undo her high bun, allowing her hair to fall around her shoulders. As Scully unzipped the back of the blonde’s designer dress and it slid to the floor, she leaned in to hover her mouth beside Maura’s ear and said lowly, “Have you ever been with a woman before?” 

Maura’s heart pounded as she felt Scully’s hot breath against her neck. She’d been attracted to women before, even imagined them when she pleasured herself, but she’d never been intimate with one. “No, I haven’t,” she admitted, suddenly feeling very aware of her inexperience, yet unusually safe with the more mature agent.

She turned to face Scully, who watched eagerly with short, uneven breaths as Maura undid her own bra, let it fall, and then reached forward to unbutton Scully’s blouse, nibbling at her neck as the blouse easily cascaded down the older woman’s toned arms and to the floor. She reached around Scully’s back, swiftly undoing a lacy, nude bra and pulling down the stockings and hip-hugging pencil skirt as Scully rotated her shoulders to allow the straps to fall forward and away from her bare chest. They took their time undressing each other, basking in exploring new areas of each other.

Their pace increased again and the heat between them grew. Their breathing became more staggered, their tongues moved more desperately. Scully gently bit Maura’s lower lip, grinding her body expertly against Maura’s, leaning forward to push Maura onto the luxurious duvet. She stood over her, frantically drinking in every drop of the medical examiner, stopping at the silk panties which were generously soaked through.

She licked her lips and looked into wanting eyes as she roughly pulled the ruined panties away from the source of the wetness. Scully’s mind raced, eagerly imagining all the things she wanted to do to this perfectly groomed body. Maura groaned at the hands pulling her last article of clothing away and felt her center throbbing as she looked up at Scully, thinking she might come before Scully even had a chance to touch her.

The red hair, the experienced hands which knew exactly where she’d be most sensitive, the grinding against her body-they were almost unbearable. She whimpered, managing to say, “please, Dana...”, inching her body further up the bed to make room and reaching down between her widened thighs to rub herself encouragingly.

Scully grinned and bit her lip in anticipation, planting her knees on the bed and burying her face in the wetness without pause, wrapping a strong arm around the outside of Maura’s thigh to steady herself. She was equally, if not more pleasured by the spasms and twitches she could see shooting through the blonde’s body before her mouth even reached it.

The moment Scully’s mouth made contact, Maura cried out, “Oh my god, Dana!”, gripping the duvet with one fist and clasping her hand over her mouth, shocked at her own volume. She writhed under the tongue of the more experienced woman, moving her hand from her mouth to Scully’s head to direct her.

She bit her bottom lip hard, already feeling an orgasm beginning to rush over her with each lick and each movement of the two fingers Scully moved inside of her like she had a map of Maura’s body memorized. Her nails dug into the arm Scully wrapped around her leg, all the while stunned at how this felt like the first time she’d ever been touched. The climax rushed over her, taking complete control of her body, and she was wracked with hysterical moaning.

Scully remained firmly planted when Maura’s thighs gripped her head and her hips thrusted upward as the medical examiner cursed through gritted teeth at the tiny cluster of exquisite nerve endings exploding just underneath her skin. As Maura’s movements subsided, Scully dragged her tongue up her quivering abdomen until she met her face again. 

Eager to return the favor, as soon as the climax subsided Maura grabbed Scully’s waist and gently but authoritatively pushed her down onto the bed beside her, reversing their roles. She straddled Scully, grinding against her heat, bending over to suck lovingly on exposed nipples. Scully’s chest rose and fell heavily as she panted heavily. She ran her fingers through silky strands of hair, the words “I want you...inside of me...Maura” barely escaping her mouth.

In between licks, Maura stripped away the equally soaked panties from Scully’s body. “I’ve never done this to a woman before-I need you to guide me,” she purred seductively. 

Following instructions, Scully met her eyes and held her gaze, unblinking, spreading her legs and taking Maura’s hand and placing it exactly where she wanted it between them. She directed Maura by moving her fingers in circular motions, exhaling in relief.

Maura slid in two fingers, imitating what Scully had done to her, and Scully’s entire body vibrated. “Is this right?”, she whispered. Scully’s eyes were pressed shut and she nodded, her breath quickly whistling through her mouth, which formed a small “o” shape, trying to make it last. “Don’t stop.” 

She hadn’t done this in so long. It felt so natural with Maura. Hearing that she was Maura’s first experience with a woman had almost sent her over the edge without a single touch. Their bodies muddled together in sweaty bliss as Maura moved and curled her fingers inside of Scully experimentally and rubbed her clit simultaneously, taking Scully’s moans as her direction. She was in awe of what her touch did to Scully and was equally as turned on by the control she had over the agent’s body as she’d been when Scully was inside of her.

Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm. Maura moved steadily, gradually picking up speed until she felt an orgasm rippling through the agent’s body, her eyes wide as she felt muscles contracting against her fingers, confirmed by Scully panting “fuck” almost deliriously. As Scully convulsed they anchored each other through interlocking fingers with Maura’s free hand. The ecstatic release of tension made Scully feel like she was floating away from the bed.

After stroking Scully gently, waiting for the convulsions to subside, Maura collapsed evenly next to Scully. Their arms pressed together, hearts pounding as they both tried to catch their breath. The previously spotless room was littered with their clothing and smelled of sex. She turned on her arm to rest her head on her hand, facing Scully and grinning ear to ear. “So, how’d I do?”


End file.
